Twist, Tangle, Dissolve
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: "Life's no fun unless you sin a little" may very well be his motto.  And somehow she's stuck with him.  AU. Rated M for later chapter.  SoulXMakaXKid.
1. Sloth

**I've always wanted to do a seven deadly sins story, and now I can! The title doesn't really mean anything, I just needed an interesting title. And by the way, this is AU, meaning the characters will be slightly OOC, but hopefully not too bad. Nothing more to say than I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Light streams in through the window, landing on the man's face. A sleepy red eye opens behind a curtain of snow-white hair. Brown hair tickles his nose, causing him to roll onto his back. He takes a moment to remember the girl's name. Sarah? Samantha? Something with an "S". He carefully pries his arm out from beneath he woman, hoping not to wake her. But he is never all that lucky during morning afters.<p>

Sarah-Samantha stirs and sighs. "Soul, what are you doing...?" she mumbles, her eyes still closed.

"I didn't want to wake you," Soul answers in his smooth voice. Brushing Sarah-Samantha's hair out of her face, he continues, "Was gonna make breakfast for you."

She rolls over to look at him, the blankets barely covering her bare form. "You don't need to make breakfast alone," she states. "I'll help." She grabs his shirt he'd discarded the night before and pulls it over her head, noting how it goes just past her hips.

"Lemme find my robe, and I'll meet you in the kitchen," he replies before heading towards his closet. Now all he has to do is wait for his cue and...

"EEEEEKKKK!"

Right on time. Soul rushes to the kitchen, his robe finally on, and discovers a woman screeching at Sarah-Samantha.

"What are you doing in my house?" the blonde woman screams. She turns to Soul next. "Soul, why is this woman in out house?"

"Maka, I can explain!" he begins, trying not to laugh.

"No need! I see what's going on here! You're a no-good, cheating, lying bastard, and you brought this whore into our home!" Maka continues to screech. "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? I sold all my family heirlooms to put you through law school! I even got breast implants for you!" She begins to break down in tears.

Sarah-Samantha stands there, stunned. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea Soul was married! I-!"

"Get out!" Maka screams.

"If I could just get my clothes, then-"

"Get the fuck out!" the blonde screams again. And with that, Sarah-Samantha runs out of the house, clothed only in Soul's shirt. With the brunette gone, Maka calms herself and grabs a glass of water. "I'm going to ruin my voice one of these days," she says after downing the glass.

"You should be an actress," Soul laughs, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Why would I do that when I already have such a fulfilling job now?" Maka replies sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She continues to prepare breakfast as if nothing had happened.

"Good thing, I suppose. The breast implant thing wasn't fooling anyone. Still flat as a ten-year-old girl."

"Do you want me to burn your bacon?" Maka asks angrily.

"Do you still want a job?" Soul replies. Silently, the woman brings over a plate of bacon to set in front of him. He can tell she's biting the inside of her cheek. "Just joking! How would I handle the clingy one-night-stands without you?"

"I don't know. Maybe stop having one-night-stands and have a real relationship?" she answers bitterly.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asks, his mouth full of bacon. Swallowing loudly, he leans back in his chair. "Love weekends," he mutters. "Means I get to sleep more..."

"Alone or with other women?" Maka mutters under her breath. She grabs her plate of French toast and sits across from soul. she thinks about the schoolwork she stil has to do. Law school is tough on her, and worrying about her financial status makes her want to pull her hair out. Lazy-ass Soul Evans had offered her a job as his personal maid, and in exchange, he'd pay for a majority of her schooling. All he asks of her is to clean his mansion-like home, get things for him when he's too lazy to even move a finger, and occasionally scare the clingy one-night-stand out of the house.

But his spoiled-rich-kid attitude bothers her immensely. the only thing that angers her more is the way he treats women, especially herself. The twenty-one-year-old has the self-esteem of a middle schooler, all thanks to one man. She glares at her employer to discover he's fallen asleep in his seat. Maka sighs in disbelief. "Only you could..." she whispers, lightly slapping her forehead. She excuses herself from the table, writes a note explaining she'd be back in a few hours, and leaves the house.

...

"You know, you could quit," Tsubaki says matter-of-factly. She glances back into the room at the Kindergarteners napping. "We may only live off two teachers' paychecks, but Black Star and I would be happy to help you out."

Maka and her childhood friend, Tsubaki, stand out in the hallway of Longfellow Elementary School. Tsubaki's students are in the middle of naptime, while her fiance is in the middle of PE.

"I can't ask that of you!" Maka yells, causing Tsubaki to hush her. "Sorry... I mean, you guys have your own student loans yet, and your wedding, too!" she continues in a quiet voice.

"We just worry about you, Maka," Tsubaki says in a motherly way. "I don't know who this guy is, but by the way you talk about him, he doesn't seem like a good person. And you living with him is a little unnerving..." Suddenly, one of her students begins to cry. "Must be a nightmare... We'll talk about this later, kay?"

Maka nods and watches as Tsubaki calms the little girl who had woken up. The blonde thinks back to high school when she'd first met Black Star and Tsubaki. They'd been such an odd pair, but somehow she knew they'd end up together in the end. Tsubaki's face glows with happiness as she sings to the girl to calm her. Maka knows she'd be a good mother and is excited for the day they announce a little on is on the way. But her cell phone rigns and pulls her out of the daydream, the perfect life.

She rushes down the hall, hoping her ringtone didn't wake any cranky Kindergarteners. She glares at the caller ID. It's her employer again... Answering it, she hisses, "What do you want now?"

"Get your scrawny ass down here and explain to the fire department how in the hell my kitchen went up in flames!" Soul yells over the phone.

Maka refrains from lashing back at him to figure out why _she_ has to explain a fire. Running through her morning, she realizes she'd left the burner on when she left. And Soul had been asleep. "Fuck me sideways..." she mutters under her breath.

Soul must have heard, for he says, "Not even if you paid me." She'll kill him for that later...


	2. Wrath

**Angry scenes are fun to write for some reason. Maybe because you mostly focus on the dialogue, which is what I do best. Maka swears a lot in this fic... Holy cow... Anywho, I don't own Soul Eater. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"Do you know how dangerous it is to leave food on the stove unattended?" one of the firemen chastises Maka. Her eye twitches at the thought of being treated like a child. "This caught on fire along with the stove when the bacon grease that was still cooking splashed," he continues, holding up half a dish towel.<p>

"I'm very sorry, sir..." Maka replies, her jaw clenched. "It won't happen again..."

"See that it doesn't," the fireman snarls before leaving.

"See that it doesn't," Maka mocks in a high pitched voice. "Wasn't the only one at fault..." She glares at her employer to find him glaring right back. "What?" she asks annoyed.

"You trying to kill me and destroy my house?"

"Yeah, 'cause that would be to benefit," she says sarcastically. "Dumbass..."

"Who you calling a dumbass, Tiny Tits?" Soul asks, beginning to raise his voice. "You forget too easily who forgot to turn off the stove before leaving the house. Seems to me that you're the dumbass."

"What about you? You just fell asleep at the kitchen table! Who does that? Had you been awake, you could've seen the stove was still on and turned it off!"

"Wouldn't have to had you just turned off the damn stove!"

"Jackass!"

"Tiny Tits!"

Completely furious, Maka takes the half-burned dish towel and throws it at Soul's face. "I'm perfectly fine with my breast size, thank you! But if you get any lazier, you'll get man-boobs bigger than mine. Then there goes your cool-guy reputation!"

Soul tears the dish towel from his face and grins wickedly. "I get more than enough exercise, if you know what I mean."

"Man-whore!"

"You're completely ineffable..."

"Excuse me? I'm not f-able?"

"Well, that too..."

"For your information, there are plenty of guys interested in me!"

"Do they live in their parents' basement?"

"No, they don't! And they're all better men than you!"

"Funny, then why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Maka stops for a moment, her thoughts drifting to her childhood. She specifically remembers watching her father walk out the front door and never return. But there is no way she'll tell Soul that her father is the reason she doesn't get close to men. "I just don't need a guy in my life."

"You lesbian, then?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Why are you so interested in my love-life? And why can't you just stick with one girl?"

"Hey, I asked you first! And you know what? I don't trick any of those girls into liking me. They know me, they know what they're getting into, so my conscience is clear."

"You're such a pig!"

"And what's your deal, huh? Daddy issues or some other crap?"

"Yeah, actually, it's daddy issues! Happy now?" she shrieks at him. She has never been this angry in her life. No one had ever been able to get her to admit to her issues with her father. Not until today.

"No, I'm not happy..." Soul replies, looking away from her. "I didn't mean to bring up tough stuff..."

"I'm not buying that crap," Maka says. "You love putting me down. You'll pretend to actually care about me, then tomorrow you'll bring it up again and make me feel like dying!"

"You really think that's how I am?"

"Yes, because you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!"

"I was going to apologize for crossing the line, idiot! But if you wanna fight, then fine, let's fight!"

"Just leave me alone..." Maka mutters, pushing her way past Soul to get to her room.

"You think that after everything today you still have a room here?" he yells at her.

Maka slams her bedroom door and locks it. "I'd like to see you try to get me out of here," she taunts.

"I'll ram down that door, don't think I won't!"

"Bullshit!"

"Tiny Tits!"

"Dumbass!"

And suddenly they are back at square one...


	3. Gluttony

**I have to thanks two people for major help with this chapter, my boyfriend and my friend from school. Both helped me out when I got stuck in writer's block. They usually help, actually. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's got you trapped in your room?" Tsubaki exclaims over the phone.<p>

"Well, more like I've been hiding out here for the past twenty-four hours..." Maka corrects, lying on the bed with her arm draped across her forehead. Her stomach growls loudly. "I'd climb out the window if my room wasn't on the second floor..."

"That's it, no more! You're staying with us! I'm not taking no for an answer! Black Star, Maka's going to... Black Star, wait! Let me help with-" A large crash is heard. "...that..."

"What's going on?"

"Finally moving my things into Black Star's home. The wedding's almost here, you know?"

"Think I'll get out of here in time for it?" Maka jokes.

"I don't want you anywhere near that awful man ever again!" Tsubaki says in her motherly way.

Maka then hears a knock at her bedroom door. "I'll call you right back..." Maka whispers into her cell phone.

Just as she ends her call, the someone at her door knocks again. "Maka! Come on out, I got something for you!" Soul's voice rings out.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Maka asks irritably.

"Look... I'm sorry for being a jerk to you and all. So... I'm taking you out for dinner, and I won't take no for an answer."

Her second 'not taking no for an answer' for the day. "No way, nuh uh!" she replies. Her stomach growls loudly again.

"Are you sure? I think people in Cuba have heard your stomach growl," Soul says, snickering slightly.

"Ugh... Fine, you win..." she says, scowling. Opening the door, she finds Soul standing there with a package in hand. "What's that?"

"Something for you to wear," he answers, tossing the package to her. "Be sure to put it on. We're not leaving until you're wearing it."

...

"You clean up nice," Soul says, placing a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Thank you," Maka replies, fidgeting with the napkin in her lap. The restaurant makes her nervous. She'd grown up poor, so being in a room full of rich people bothers her.

"Not going to return the compliment?"

"It would be a lie if I did," she answers, violently taking a bite of her steak. She's still not happy about the incident over a day ago.

"Is that any way to treat the guy who's paying for dinner AND got you that lovely dress?" Soul asks with a smirk.

Maka looks over the dark green and black dress again and sighs. "It is a rather nice dress... I've never had anything so beautiful or expensive..."

"It wasn't expensive," he replies, rolling his peas around his plate like a child. "It was free actually."

"Where did you get a dress like this for free?"

"Mighta been left at my place by-"

"This belongs to one of your skanks? Soul!" Maka screeches, throwing her napkin at him. "I wanna go home and shower right away! This is soooo groos!"

Soul laughs a little before asking, "That's really the nicest thing you've ever worn?"

She stares down at her lap, not really sure what to say. "Yeah... it is..."

"And the daddy issues?"

She sighs. "Papa... he left when I was really little... I always saw him with other women besides Mama... That's why he left... Mama never had much money, but she was always there for me..."

"And your mom is where?" he asks, his face now very serious.

"She died before I graduated high school. She was sick..."

"Sorry..." Soul apologizes, scooping potatoes onto his fork again. "Didn't realize..."

"That's because you never took the time to know me," Maka replies sadly.

"I didn't have life too easy for me, either," he continues, bringing the fork to his mouth.

"Yeah, the rich boy had so many problems," she says sarcastically.

Pulling the fork away without taking the food, he replies, "I'd have nothing if it wasn't for my mother seeing me as part of the family. My father sees me as a failure since I'm not as musically talented as my brother..."

"And that's the same as losing both parents?"

He begins slightly waving his fork. "No, it doesn't compare, I get that! I was just trying to open up, say something personal, since you said something personal!" Suddenly, the mashed potatoes fling off the fork and onto Maka's face.

Turning red out of embarrassment and anger, Maka wipes the potatoes off her face and picks up the glob of potatoes from her own plate. She throws it at Soul who ducks down, allowing it to hit the elderly woman behind him in the back of the heead. She falls forward into her shrimp scampi, the tiny fish flying everywhere.

Soul and Maka exchange a horrified look, then burst out laughing. A friend of the woman Maka had hit watches the two laughing and decides that they threw the food. She picks up her plate of spaghetti and throws it, aiming for Soul and Maka. But the pasta flies everywhere except towards the intended targets, and suddenly the room is full of crabby, messy, rich people. An all out food-fight starts up, and the two run out covered in food.

"Haven't had that much fun in forever!" Soul exclaims, pulling a strand of spaghetti from his hair.

"Gross, but yeah, fun," Maka replies, not even noticing the crab leg sticking out of the top of her dress.

He starts laughing again, causing her to give him a confused look. "You've got crabs!" he laughs hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, confused. He pulls the crab leg from her dress and waves it in her face. "How did that even get there?" she screeches. "You put it there on purpose, didn't you?"

"Why would I give you crabs on purpose?" he asks with a smirk.

She takes the crab leg from Soul and slaps his head with it. "That's not what I meant!"

"Now you'll give me crabs!" Soul laughs, trying to dodge the attacks. She slaps him harder.

Neither notices a pair of ochre eyes watching them, Maka in particular.


	4. Envy

**Hooray for updates! And a tiny side-story at the end, cuz messing with Soul is fun. I'm really liking this story and will be sad when it ends, but that's three chapters away so I'm good yet! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>She'd been told multiple times to never walk in crowded areas while thinking about multiple things at once. Soul has told her that as well. But finals worry her, and she seems to walk around campus on auto-pilot.<p>

Maka is grateful to Soul for not demanding so much of her lately. She finds herself thinking "he really does have a heart" as she studies. Things around the house have become more bearable since they went out to dinner. She wonders if it's because she let him know one of her best kept secrets.

Her thoughts continue to drift to Soul as she walks to her next class. The multiple people who have warned her about thinking and walking simultaneously have been ignored again, and she runs right into another student. The boy looses his balance as she falls to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Maka exclaims, shaking her head of the thoughts that had caused the incident.

"That's quite alright," the young man says, extending a hand to help her up. She looks up at him and is shocked to see three white lines in his hair. "Are you okay, Miss..."

"Maka," she finishes, taking his hand. "Maka Albarn. And I'm fine." The man lifts her off the ground with ease. "And what's your name?"

"Aldan Black," he answers. He catches her staring at the white stripes in his hair. "Uh... it was a dare..." he answers her questioning gaze.

"Why haven't I ever seen you around here before?" she asks, picking up her bag.

"I don't usually take this route to class," Aldan explains. "To be honest, I was sorta lost when you ran into me."

"Yeah, again, I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be," he replies with a smile.

Another student runs by the two. "Kid, hurry or you'll be late!" the student calls over his shoulder to Aldan.

"Does he not know your name?" Maka asks.

"No, it's a shortened version of my nickname. It's a long story..."

"I'd like to hear it sometime," she says with a shy smile. "But I better get to class."

"What are you doing after class?" he asks with a bit of urgency. Embarrassed by his behavior, he continues more calmly, "I mean, do you have time for that story?"

Maka's nose itches, reminding her of the old superstition that one's nose itches when someone is thinking about them. "Sorry, I don't have time after class. I have to go home and make dinner for a friend and me."

Aldan looks down at his feet, disappointed. "You mean boyfriend, right...?"

Maka laughs. "Not my boyfriend. And he's only recently become my friend..."

…

"ACHOO!" Soul hates allergy season with a burning passion. The constant sneezing pisses him off. After once again cursing allergy season, his thoughts drift to Maka for what seems like the hundredth time that day.

Since they started living together, they never got along. But just the other day, they were laughing and having fun. Not only that, but each of them had opened the door to each other's lives just a little bit. The feeling is fascinating... and frightening at the same time.

He'd built up walls just as she had, convinced he'd be better off alone. The string of one-night-stands is an ego boost, a way to feel better about being alone without actually letting anyone in. It's comfortable, but boring at times.

He finds himself wondering if he should take Maka's advice about staying with one girl. It'd be new, so it'd be exciting. But it'd be unfamiliar, so it'd be frightening. And what if he chooses Maka? Man, won't she be surprised when she finds out he's decided to stay with her and her alone.

An arm reaches across his chest. "Ready for round two?" a tired woman's voice asks.

Just because he is beginning to think of Maka differently doesn't mean he has to stop sleeping with other women. He hasn't really decided on Maka yet, anyway.

…

A little while after Soul manages to get his 'guest' out of the house (she was dumb enough to believe his mother was arriving to meet her and that she must wait outside to surprise her), Maka comes home from school.

"The weirdest thing just happened," Maka yells from her room as she puts her bag away. "There's a woman outside who asked if I was your mother, kinda like she half-believed it."

Soul remembers that Rose is outside... Rosemary? Roselina? He needs to start remembering names better... "Never seen her before," he lies.

"Your room stinks," she replies, walking past his room toward the kitchen. Busted! "You could've been honest."

"Didn't want to upset you?" he tries.

She shrugs and continues toward the kitchen with a smile plastered to her face. The smile scares him. What is she thinking about to make her smile that way? And why is she okay with him sleeping with... Rose, right? Oh God, she's humming as she cooks dinner. She's going to poison his food. Rose-mary-lina was the last straw, and now Maka is going to kill him.

Soul watches carefully as she cooks. She's too happy about something to notice him. Her humming and creepy smile continue even as they sit down at the table. He can't take it anymore. He has to ask.

"What up with the smiling?" He refuses to eat until he's sure his food is safe.

"I'm smiling? Oh, guess I didn't notice."

He was going to pressure her to admit to it, but he loses his cool and blurts out, "You're smiling 'cause you poisoned my food!"

"What? No, I didn't!" Maka laughs. Soul breathes a sigh of relief. "I guess I'm smiling... because I met a guy today..."

His heart plummets into his stomach. Sure, he isn't really sure if he really loves Maka, but the pain is still real. "Oh really?" he asks. He inwardly chants, _"I am cool and do not give a shit."_

"I accidentally ran into him, but he was such a gentleman about it. He was kinda cute. And he seemed interested in me. Maybe I should see him again..."

"Yeah, go for it," he replies with a hint of sarcasm Maka doesn't detect. _"I am cool and do not give a shit."_

"You really think so? Thanks, Soul!" She stands up and gives him an awkward side-hug. "You're a good friend, you know?" she says as she takes her seat again.

He hasn't even met the guy yet, but Soul already feels pangs of hurt and jealousy. Emotions suck. _"I am cool and do not give a shit."_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul has actually gotten better about names. Here is an event before meeting Maka:<strong>

"_Soul, I love you..."_

"_I love you, too, Calliope..."_

"_It's Beth!"_

"_Right, right! Making sure you remember your name! I mean, we have been drinking a lot, right?"_

**Can anyone say "fail"?**

* * *

><p><strong>Aldan's (aka Death the Kid's) story about how he got his nickname is a mystery to me. So, if any reader has an idea, pm me or better yet, leave a review with your idea and it may be in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Pride

**Seems like I haven't updated in forever. I'd like to personally thank Techno Skittles who came up with the winning idea behind Kid's nickname! And witty banter is fun to write, but also difficult to come up with... -_-; Anyway, please read and review! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Soul's eye twitches in irritation, but he remains silent. The laughter down the hall is so loud, he turns up the volume on the television to drown it out. But her laughter manages to break through the basketball game he watches. Maka's voice reminds him of the tinkling of bells. He misses the ability to make her laugh. He hasn't been able to since the night after he took her out to dinner. Instead, Kid has made her laugh almost constantly... at least it seems that way when they are in Soul's home.<p>

Aldan "Death the Kid" Black had introduced himself to Soul as if the man was Maka's father. Maka explained that after a major skateboarding involving many broken bones and a twisted neck, his friends gave him his nickname because he'd escaped death.

Soul isn't impressed. He's escaped death-by-angry-boyfriend-of-girl-he's-slept-with twice! But no one gives him a nickname because of it. Man-whore doesn't count...

Maka walks through the living room towards the kitchen to get a snack. Soul looks up from the TV and glances casually at her. "Hey, can you keep the girl-talk down? All the estrogen in the air is bugging me."

"You're just jealous that I have a date," Maka retaliates.

"Since when do dates include braiding each other's hair? And will you have a pillowfight later? Can I watch?" he says sarcastically, returning his gaze to the TV.

"Aw, is someone in a pissy mood because they couldn't find a clueless girl to sleep with?"

"I decided to take some Me Time."

"I'm surprised you're not spending Me Time in your room or the bathroom."

"Nah, I figured I'd do that right here on the couch. Wanna watch or even help me out?" he asks, unzipping his pants. Maka runs back to her bedroom. "Suit yourself!" he yells down the hall. He zips up his pants again and chuckles. "Too cute..."

Maka returns to her room, closes the door, and leans into it. Kid stares at her strangely. "What happened?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she says between pants.

"You're all out of breath."

"Oh, yeah..." Maka giggles nervously. "Soul was... just picking on me..." She takes a seat on the bed next to her boyfriend.

"I... don't think I like you living with him..." Kid admits. "He could make a move on you at any time since you're always together.

"If he makes you uncomfortable, why do we always hang out here?"

"I wanted to try to know him better so I would feel more comfortable about him," he answers with a serious look on his face. Maka bursts into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You're just cute," she replies, patting his hand softly. She then holds that hand gently, loving the feeling of a hand in hers.

Kid shifts nervously for a moment, taking his hand back. Maka gives him a look that is a mixture of hurt and confusion. "I... I have a surprise for you..." he explains. "But you have to close your eyes, kay?" She does as she's told.

Meanwhile, Maka's laughter returning finally convinced Soul to get the neausiating couple out of his house. He stands outside the door as everything gets quiet. Curiousity sets in and causes him to open the door a bit and peek inside. He finds the two kissing.

Nothing heated or needy, just lips touching lips. Maka is overjoyed with her first kiss with Kid. She can't remember her first official kiss, so the feeling seems unfamiliar but wonderful.

Soul closes the door and sinks to the floor. Leaning his back into the door, he realizes he hasn't got a chance in Hell with Maka. Unless he became someone she'd like. Someone like Kid. He figures the first thing to change is his philandering. He should pick one girl. Maybe then Maka would feel like he does: love and jealousy. That's it, he's convinced. He still finds the whole changing thing crazy, but love has made men do crazier things.

"Hey, can we go out to dinner next week?" Soul hears Kid ask Maka. "I'd like to take you to this really nice restaurant."

"Oh gosh, I'm just so busy!" Maka says jokingly. "But I guess I can take you up on that offer."

Soul decides that getting a date sooner rather than later is a good idea.

...

Maka can't believe she's here again. She had no idea that the really nice restaurant Kid had in mind was the very same Soul had taken her to long ago. The same one in which she'd helped start a food fight. How could Kid even afford eating here?

"Are you surprised?" Kid asks, pushing her and her chair closer to the table.

"Very much so," she replies. She watches him take a seat across from her. "You know, you didn't have to do this."

"I know. But I chose to. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course!" Just before a waiter is able to take their order, Maka picks up on a familiar voice laughing.

"Well, lookie here!" the voice exclaims. Maka turns around to find Soul and a blonde woman walk up to her. "Fancy meeting you here," he greets the couple with his signature smirk.


	6. Greed

**I came back from a wonderful trip to Europe, and the 9 hour flight to London was perfect for getting some writing done. I'm thinking of continuing this story even past the next chapter that I thought would be the last, so give me your thoughts if you'd like! Please read and review! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>She drums her fingers on the table, shooting glares at both men. Her boyfriend who had been uncomfortable around Soul a week ago now has a pleasant chat with the very same man. Soul and one of the plethora of bimbos he has wrapped around his finger had offered to let Kid and Maka eat at their table with them. And surprisingly, Kid accepted the offer. Even more surprising is the fact that Soul can remember the bimbo's name.<p>

"So, Aubrielle, right?" Maka asks. "How did you and Soul meet?"

"At the library, actually," the woman answers. "We both were looking for the same book."

"Uh huh..." Maka casts a suspicious look at Soul. "What book was that?"

"'How to Talk to a Liberal If You Must'," Aubrielle replies. "I guess he's really into politics."

Soul gets up from his seat suddenly. "Aubrie, Kid, would you excuse us for a second?" he says as he drags Maka from her seat towards the bathrooms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maka whispers angrily while yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Making sure you don't mess this up for me," he answers. "Look, I actually like Aubrie. Maybe later I'll tell her I don't know anything about politics, but if you tell her now, I won't get a third date."

"What, the sex not good enough to make her stay for that reason alone?"

"Haven't done it yet."

Soul's words take a little while to register in her head. He has a gorgeous girl dangling on his arm, and he hasn't had sex with her? She pulls his cheeks suddenly, verifying that it's not an impostor before her.

"Cut it out!" he demands, swatting her hands away. "Weirdo..." In all honesty, he does like Aubrielle. But he's certain it's only because she is so much like Maka. The tiny differences between the two women bother him, though. He hates that Aubrielle can't cook and that she's not nearly as firy as Maka.

"Whatever. Can we go back and eat?" Maka asks. "Our dates are probably wondering what's taking so long." Thinking about going back to sit with Aubrielle upsets her for some reason. It just... bothers her...

"Just talking about stuff at home," Soul explains as he takes a seat next to Aubrielle.

"While you were gone, I found out how lucky you are, Soul," Kid says. "You and Aubrie seem perfect for each other." Soul and Aubrielle exchange a glance, and she blushes. Kid raises his glass. "So, to Soul and Aubrie."

Aubrielle raises her glass as well. "In that case, to Aldan and Maka, too." Soul and Maka stare at each other and also raise their glasses.

"To Soul and Aubrie," Kid and Maka say, Maka's tone surprisingly sad.

"To Aldan and Maka," Aubrielle and Soul say.

For the rest of the night, the four chat about random things. All the while, Soul and Maka exchange awkward glances. The spark goes unnoticed by their respective dates, but Maka notices it immediately. She refuses to fall for two men. She'll fix things.

"Well, shall we?" Soul suddenly asks Aubrielle, offering her his arm. She takes it with a tiny yawn and a smile. "See ya later," he says to Kid and Maka with a small wave.

Maka watches the two leave, a sinking feeling in her heart. He's going home with her tonight, with Aubrielle. She shakes her head slightly and looks at Kid. Kid's given her all his love, but she looks at another man? How could anyone be that selfish and greedy?

"You okay?" her boyfriend asks, bringing her back from her thoughts. She nods. "We should probably head off, too," he says, standing up.

Maka grabs his hand and pulls slightly. He sinks back into his chair in response, "I think... I'm going to move out," she announces quietly.

"If you're saying that for my sake, you really don't have to do that. Soul has Aubrie, so I'm not worried," Kid replies.

"No, no, I... I really want to." She stares into her lap for a moment. Kid is good for her, Soul is not. She's doing the right thing. "Ready to go? I'll tell Soul when we both get home."

Their walk is quiet. Both figure the other is too tired for conversation. As they reach Maka's front door, Kid takes her hand. "If you'd like, you could live with me..." he whispers shyly.

She's shocked. What is she supposed to say? "Um... could I think on that a little? I just don't think I can make such an important decision this late at night," she replies.

"Of course." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, Maka... I love you..." He walks away before she can return it.

"Love you, too..." she whispers, bringing her fingers to her lips. Taking a deep breath, she enters he home.

The lights are on in the house. For a moment, the horrifying notion that Soul brought Aubrielle to their home crosses her mind. But she finds him still in suit and tie in the living room. "What are you doing here?" she asks him.

"Can't sleep. Just trying to watch TV till I zonk out," he replies, tired eyes glued to a black and white television show.

"Where's Aubielle?"

"Her place."

"I see." She gathers all her courage and stands between him and the television set. I'm moving out."

He responds by cocking his head to the side. "Why?"

"I just... think it's for the best..." Her determination is wavering, she can feel it. "I... I can't be around you anymore."

He stands up slowly, and unconvinced look on his face. "Can I know why?"

"No, you can't. I just can't live here anymore." Maka heads for her room. Every step feels heavy, like she's walking in slow motion. Like the world's trying to stop her. Despite this, she gets to her room and pulls out a suitcase. Soul follows her into the room.

"I think something's wrong here. You were squirrelly all through dinner," he observes. "What's your deal?"

"You really wanna know?" she asks, tossing some clothes into the suitcase. She turns to him with her most serious face. "I... hate you..."

"You hate me?"

"Yes... I hate you..."

"And why do you hate me so much?"

She has to step herself from blurting out the real reasons she has to leave. "You're... lazy, short-temptered, aroogant, selfish, and-"

"Then why'd you stick around for so long, huh? If you've hated me so much, why didn't you leave sooner?"

"Because... because now I have someone to live with!"

Soul's eyes widen. "You mean Kid?"

"Yeah, I mean Kid!" Maka begins angrily stuffing clothing into the suitcase. "I'm moving in with him tonight! And you know what else?" She turns dramatically towards him. "He and I are going all the way!"

He laughs. "You won't really."

"How do you know that, huh?"

"You're Maka Albarn. There's no way you would. I don't think you can bring yourself to do it."

"Wanna bet? I'll leave right now and do it right when I get to his pla-!"

Soul grabs her arms and mashes his lips to hers, essentially holding her captive in the quiet dark of her bedroom.


	7. Lust

**Gah, this one took forever to write because I'm not comfortable with writing citrusy things! I'd actually gotten this done a little while ago, but with a familly vacation and Sogen Con, I had no time to type up the chapter in order to post it. This one's not very good, probably because I wasn't comfortable writing it, so I do apologize for that. Also, I have decided to continue this fic with the seven holy virtues because it seemed too short with just the deadly sins. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to be like this. Maka would gather her things and head for Kid's house. Simple. But Soul always complicates things. So now, she's trapped in her room, gasping for air for two reasons: his lips are practically glued to hers and she's certain her lungs (and brain for that matter) have forgotten how to function correctly. The addition of his tongue kicks her brain into gear.<p>

She fights to gain possession of her arms and flails her head to disrupt Soul's attempts to worm his tongue into her mouth. "Let me go!" she demands. He may be lazy, but he's certainly not weak. Grabbing both her wrists in his left hand, he places his right hand on the back of her head to hold it still as he returns to kissing her.

_"Think of Aldan! Think of Aldan!" _her mind screams at her. But a part of her begins to think, _"This isn't so bad..." _Soul is experienced. Even if she'd never known him, she'd be able to tell now. Kid is clumsy and nervous, but well-meaning, while Soul is experienced and confident, but a man-whore. She loves Kid, but she's beginning to like Soul, too. As her struggling relaxes, Maka begins to wonder if she's finally entered her "Bad Boy Stage".

Soul smirks against her lips. All her once tense muscles relax, and he can feel her slightly leaning into his kiss. He wants her. Now if only she'd give in and let him have her.

But then, a thought crosses his mind: where would they stand after this? Maka has Kid, Soul has Aubrie. But if Soul has his way with Maka, where do they all stand? Maka would most likely go to Kid, that is if he takes her back. And Soul would be stuck with her cheap imitation

But his body and mind don't seem to be on the same page. Maka is like putty in his hands; it wouldn't take much to get her in bed, he thinks. To test his theory, he presses into her, wishing there were no clothes between her and his strained erection. Barely audible, he is rewarded with a soft moan. Encouraged by this, he pushes her onto her bed.

Covering her form with his own, Soul buries his face in the crook of her neck. His home has had a strange scent, very faint, since the day Maka moved in. Even though he knew it had to be from her, it was never strong enough to identify. "Mint..." he murmers into her soft skin.

"What?" she breathes, unable to understand his muffled voice. She sucks in air quickly as she feels his hand travel across her stomach under her shirt. A slight tickle reminds her of the numerous times that Kid has tickled her. "But Aldan - ah!" Soul's hand reaches her breast over her bra. She curses softly. Her body is betraying her. She can't do this! Kid is waiting for her at his home! But that sneaky hand slides under her bra and all ability to think clearly is gone.

Kneading her breast, Soul whispers, "How ya feeling?" She can only moan quietly. At least she has the decency to blush at the embarrassing sounds she makes. "That's very good..." With his free hand, he pushes up her shirt and bra. "I take back everything I've ever said about your breasts, Maka..." He slowly licks a nipple, making her gasp. "They're beautiful..."

She whimpers pitifully but doesn't fight back. It feels too good to fight back. Her hands have a mind of their own, and they relieve Soul of his shirt and trail down his chest. She's never been intimate with someone before, so aside from her knowledge from textbooks, she's not familiar with the male anatomy. And yet her traiterous body makes her undo his pants anyway.

Performance matters over size, Soul knows that. He likes to think he's well endowed (Maka's wide eyes and the way her eyebrows disappear into her hairline please him immensly), but it's performance that matters. And ask any of his bimbos, he can perform.

Kicking out of his pants and boxers, Soul removes her pants. He looks into her eyes, in a way asking her for permission to remove her underwear. She meerly turns her head away embarrassed, but makes no indication he should stop. Dragging rough fabric down long, slender legs, Soul finally sees all of her.

She closes her legs, trying to maintain any semblance of modesty she has left. But he won't have any of it and nudges her knees apart so he can nestle between them. Wimpers fall from her mouth as he runs a finger along her dampened folds. Kids runs through Maka's thoughts momentarily before a finger enters her core. The addition of another and the slight push deeper cause her to cringe in slight pain and discomfort. They're most likely going to end up having sex before the end of the night, she knows this now. She wants to stop him, but her voice fails her.

He removes his fingers, resulting in a pitiful whine from Maka. He smirks and presses his member again her inner thigh. Last chance. Speak now or forever hold your peace. She just looks at him, many emotions flickering in her eyes. Nervousness, excitement, a bit of regret, and surprisingly a little love.

Placing himself at her entrance, Soul whispers in her ear, "I love you, Maka... Really, I do..." As he starts pushing into her, Maka's thoughts drift to Kid again. She'll have to come up with a way to explain later, because she's currently a moaning puddle of useless who won't think of her boyfriend again until morning.


	8. Diligence

**Hooray for updating again! I decided to continue with the Seven Holy Virtues in the order that the Sins were in, so our first one is the opposite of sloth. I really hope everyone likes this story because it's slowly becoming my favorite of my stories. And to Box Guy, I'm sooo happy that my advertising paid off! X3 It actually made me happy to see someone from Sogen Con liked my story. So if anyone else was at Sogen Con, lemme know! It's nice to hear from you! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>The house must have been cleaned five times by now. And yet, Maka continues to clean. It keeps her mind off of what she'd done last night and who she'll have hurt because of it. She'd been so stupid. How could she have let this happen?<p>

Early that morning, Maka had run to Tsubaki's house and explained the situation. Obviously she couldn't continue to live with Soul and she still had no plan on how to tell Kid, so Tsubaki had offered to let her stay at her house.

The wedding is only two days away, so most of the house is empty, save for necessities. A single photo of Black Star and Tsubaki catches Maka's eye. They look so happy... "'Moments after the proposal...'" she reads off the back of the photo. She wants that so bad. Someone who is always there, someone who loves unconditionally, someone who is kind and caring. She may have had the chance to have it, but her chances were destroyed last night.

Her eyes sting as tears threaten to spill over. She swallows and forces her tears back. Kid can never know. She can keep it her dark secret. He'll never know that she... "I cheated..." she whispers, shocked that the two words can even form an actual sentence. "Oh God... I'm a cheater..." She finally breaks down. Falling to her knees and holding her head in her hands, she cries her eyes out, a lonely figure on the floor of an empty house.

…

Soul stirs a spoon in his cereal, not really hungry. He'd woken up alone in Maka's bed. It's a strange thing, to wake up alone in someone else's bed, especially after having sex with that someone else. He's used to being the leaver, not the left.

But that's not the only reason he's depressed. He's probably ruined Maka's life because he couldn't just keep it in his pants. He feels that an apology is in order, but what can he say to her? 'Sorry I made you cheat on your perfect half'?

"I'm such an ass..." Soul whispers, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. A knock is heard at his door, and his heart sinks. "Maka?' What should he say to her? He gets up and answers the door to find... a muscular man with blue hair?

"Are you Soul Evans?" the man asks. Soul nods. The man cracks his knuckles. "I have a bone to pick with you..."

…

Tsubaki returns home to find Maka lying on her bed, an arm draped across her forehead. The photo of Black Star and Tsubaki is in her hand yet. "You okay?" Tsubaki asks, sitting next to her friend on the bed.

"No..." Maka replies. She turns over to face away from the older woman. "How do I apologize for ruining any chance we had of a future?"

Placing a hand on Maka's shoulder, Tsubaki says, "It's not going to be easy. But you'll come up with something, I know it. You might still have a future, but you'll have to work hard to regain his trust."

"I can't just hide it from him, can I?" Maka asks, looking at her friend over her shoulder. Tsubaki shakes her head. "There's nothing you've ever kept from Black Star?"

The older woman is silent for a short while. "Actually... there is something... Can you keep a secret?" Maka nods. "I've been keeping it quiet because, even though he doesn't let on, Black Star is actually really stressed out about the wedding. I don't want to stress him out more... Anyway, the secret is... I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?" Maka exclaims, shooting up in the bed. "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago, actually. But you have to keep it a secret until I make it down the aisle, kay?"

"Of course! And as your Maid of Honor, I'll make sure you make it down the aisle!" The two women hug and hear the front door open.

Maka was certain Black Star would return with bloody knuckles, or at least some proof of a tussle. But the man walks in unscathed and happy. "Hello, my beautiful bride-to-be," he greets, hugging Tsubaki and pecking her on the lips.

"How did your talk with Soul go?" Tsubaki asks.

"Oh, right, that. He's a pretty cool guy, actually!"

"What? Black Star, I thought you -"

"I hope it's okay, but I invited him to the wedding after we got done talking."

"You did what? Are you even aware of what he -"

"I told him he can't sleep with any bridesmaids though, so no worries!"

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Tsubaki scowls at her future husband. "But it'd be rude to uninvite him now..."

"And Kid will be there, too," Maka pipes in. "What will I do?"

"Operation: Keep Kid and Soul As Far Away From Each Other As Possible?" Black Star suggests.

"Aren't mission names shorter?" Maka observes.

"Fine, then Operation: Separate."

"Great name for a mission at a wedding..." Maka mutters. "But we're the wedding party and they'll be the guests. How do we keep them apart while we're busy?"

"Actually, I have two friends from college who might be able to help," Tsubaki replies. "They're already guests."

"The Thompsons?" Black Star laughs. "They'll mess the whole thing up! Can't we find anyone smarter?"

"They're not dumb, they just don't like school work," Tsubaki replies. Turning to Maka, she continues, "Don't worry, they'll take care of everything."

Somehow, Maka doesn't really feel assured...


	9. Patience

**It feels good to update again, even though I updated recently already. I don't update regularly, and I apologize for that! But life's busy, ne? Not only am I going back to school and writing fanfics, but I'm actually also working on my very own manga! If anyone is interested in it or even helping out, I'm going to put info on my profile page. And the verse that Black Star quotes is my favorite Bible verse. It's 1 Corinthians 13:4-7. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"Giraffe to Scaredy-Cat, do you copy?"<p>

"Why am I Scaredy-Cat?"

"It's your codename. Over."

"We don't even have walkie-talkies, Patty..."

"Use my codename! Over."

"Look, there's Soul. Find Aldan yet?"

"Target in sight. Operation: Separate is a go!"

Liz and Patty Thompson step away from their place at the entrance to the church. Liz then follows Soul while Patty follows Kid down the aisle. Miraculously, the two men have not spotted each other.

Liz stands next to Soul as he takes a seat in one of the first pews. "I seem to have lost my family..." Liz says sadly. "Could you keep me company?" Bringing up her hands in an almost pleading look, the older Thompson sister purposely presses her breasts together to allow cleavage to be visible from her low-cut shirt. She'd been briefed on Soul's reputation and has decided that seduction is the way to accomplish the task Tsubaki gave her.

Soul doesn't seem to notice her attempts and merely nods his head. Feeling somewhat rejected, Liz sits next to him.

Meanwhile, Patty's tearful pleading of Kid to keep him company because she's lost _her_ family earns her a seat next to her target.

Suddenly, music begins, and the wedding party begins making their way towards the altar. Maka looks around nervously as the Best Man she's never met aside from the rehearsal dinner leads her down the aisle. She easily spots Kid and Soul in the crowd and sighs in relief when she discovers they are sitting on opposite sides of the sanctuary. Liz and Patty give her a tiny thumbs-up and a wink, and it sort of comforts her.

Once three bridesmaids, three groomsmen, and the groom are situated at the front of the congregation, the wedding march begins to play. Led by her older brother who'd flown in from Japan for the big day, Tsubaki makes her way down the aisle. She's incredibly nervous and must repeatedly remind herself not to trip by stepping on her dress. But then she looks up at Black Star who gives her a warm, loving smile, and suddenly the nervousness is gone.

The typical ceremony goes underway until it reaches the vows. Black Star stops the priest and says, "I would actually like to use a verse from the Bible for my vows. Tsubaki had it bookmarked a while back, and I memorized it." He turns to Tsubaki, takes her hand, and recites, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

Maka looks out to the two men in her life. Both have their eyes on her rather than the bride and groom. She hadn't talked to either of them in three days. And she still has no idea of how to explain the mess she is in. She tries to focus on anything else and suddenly realizes the ceremony has come to the part where the groom kisses the bride. She watches her best friends share their first kiss as a married couple and feels a tiny twinge of jealousy. But she can't be too upset with them. Their smiles are just too contagious.

"Weddings make me feel so lonely..." Liz sighs, trying to get Soul's attention. "Makes me wish I had someone to go home to every day..." She glances at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Makes you wonder what you're doing with your life," he adds, eyes glued to Maka still.

"Say, I have an idea," Liz says, leaning into Soul. She whispers, "What if we pretend there was no tomorrow? The things we usually don't do are no longer off limits. What do you say?"

The bride and groom start walking back down the aisle as Soul leans closer to Liz and whispers, "What do you have in mind?" She gives him a sly grin and whispers in his ear. He turns bright red and immediately gets up once the wedding party has left the sanctuary.

Liz pouts. "Big wuss..." Suddenly, Patty runs up to her sister. "Where's Kid?"

"That's why I'm here! He's gone!" the younger sister exclaims. "He practically sprinted down the aisle after Maka once everyone was leaving!" She looks around. "What about Soul? Where is he?"

Staring at the entrance to the sanctuary in horror, the older sister whispers angrily, "Shit! He ran out of the building! He's probably looking for Maka!"

…

Maka waves happily as Black Star and Tsubaki pull away from the curb. She's so happy for them, she could almost cry. Suddenly, arms wrap around her from behind. "You were so beautiful up there..." Kid says, burying his face in her neck. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you..."

Gently placing her hands on his arms, Maka sighs. She still doesn't know what to say. "Aldan..." she says with a hint of sadness. He turns her around, concern written on his face. "I love you... Do you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you," he answers. "And I love you, too. Why do you ask if I believe you?"

Soul walks up to the two before Maka has to explain herself. "Uh, hey... Maka..." he greets, obviously uncomfortable. "I wanted to tell you that I got your stuff to Tsubaki's. She said you could crash there until you... get settled in at Kid's place..."

"Oh, that's... very nice of you..." Maka replies, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, can I talk to Maka quick before you two go to the reception?" Soul asks Kid who nods. Maka reluctantly follows her ex-employer. "Everything I said that night... I meant every word... I want you to know that..."

"I don't know what to say..." she replies. "I... I love him, Soul. What happened doesn't change that."

"What about me? You have no opinion about me?"

"Maybe there was something... But it doesn't matter! We just can't..." She looks down. "It happened. But nothing has changed. You still sleep around and I still think Kid is the one for me. So long as he still wants me after I tell him..."

"And if he doesn't?"

"What? You want to be my backup? If I'm not married by the time I'm thirty, you're my backup plan?" She looks up at him angrily. "Your plan sucks."

"What if you're wrong about Kid? What if it's supposed to be you and me?"

"You can honestly tell me you'd be satisfied with one woman in your life for the rest of your life? Really, Soul?"

"Look, you're not some random bimbo I found on the street! You're not someone I fuck because I'm bored! I actually have feelings for you, and that's something I don't admit easily!" He doesn't mean to blow up at her, but she has to hear what he has to say. "First I thought maybe it was just physical attraction as usual. That's why I went out with Aubrie. She looks just like you! But you're both different. So I went on more dates to find out what differs between you two and why I like you more."

"So you used her? Went on actually dates for once only because you were using her?" Maka is furious. She should have never gotten involved with him. She turns toward Kid and walks away. "Goodbye, Soul," she calls over her shoulder. Kid is waiting with the passenger car door of his car open for her, and she gets into the car. One confrontation down, one to go...


	10. Temperance

**So, for a tiny, insignificant look into the author's life, does anyone doodle in their notebook when they are stuck on a fanfic? I have an entire five subject notebook for my fanfics, and some random (probably lost... .) single subject ones as well, and I've noticed that there are many little doodles in the margins of all my more difficult chapters. This one happens to have a sparkly red-head. My friends added the sparkles and roses. Completely unrelated to the fic and Soul Eater, so back on track! I hope I don't drag out Maka's inner turmoil about the whole situation to the point of annoyance, but that's really all I feel I can write for this fic now! D: And I have no idea how to end this thing. Hopefully I'll come up with something... Enough chit-chat, onto the story! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Her food remains untouched in front of her. Maka is too upset to eat. Even watching Black Star and Tsubaki have their first dance doesn't make her feel better. Yelling at Soul hadn't made her feel better either...<p>

"Care to dance?" Kid asks her, holding out his hand. "You don't seem to be having a good time."

"Just thinking," she replies, getting up from her seat and taking his hand.

"About what?" He places a hand at her waist and begins to sway.

"Us..."

"Good things?"

"Maybe..." She looks over Kid's shoulder and spots Soul. He had come alone, hoping that Maka would choose him. Their eyes meet for a moment, but Soul breaks the eyes contact and walks towards Liz. Sadly, Maka continues her conversation with Kid. "Aldan... if I hurt you, would you still love me?"

"There's no way you could hurt me," he answers with a smile. "I love you too much. And you love me too much as well, right?"

"What if I told you about something I did that would hurt you bad?"

"What's going on, Maka? You've been saying strange things all day and have just been... distant."

Maka stares at her feet. Pulling gently on his hand, she says, "Come with me. There's something you need to know..."

…

"You look like you need a drink," Liz says, handing Soul a glass of champagne. He shakes his head. "Did I seriously scare you earlier?" He shakes his head again. "Can you speak?"

"She chose him..." he whispers. "Maka chose him over me... Not hungry or thirsty... Too upset..."

"Come on, there's plenty other girls out there!" Liz tries to encourage. "Just look at the dancefloor! Or myse-"

"But there's only one Maka..." Soul says, watching Maka drag Kid from the dancefloor.

"He probably won't be around after she tells him..."

"What?" Soul asks. "You know about me and Maka?"

Sweatdrop. Liz has been caught. "Uh... Tsubaki asked me and Patty to keep you and Kid apart, to make things a little easier for Maka... Sorry..."

Soul looks over at Patty swinging a very tall man around the dancefloor. He wonders how the two got recruited for Tsubaki's mission.

Suddenly, Black Star and Tsubaki walk over towards Liz and Soul. "Hey, buddy!" the groom greets, holding up his hand to Soul, awaiting a high-five. He doesn't receive one. "You okay?"

"If you're looking for Maka, she walked out with Kid over there," Soul says, pointing in the direction the two had gone. "Congrats on tying the knot, and thanks for inviting me. I'm heading out, so see ya." He walks out of the building and goes home.

Black Star scratches the back of his head. "Looks like she mighta talked to him... Well, hopefully he'll get over it."

Tsubaki shoots a worried glance in the direction Soul had pointed. "I'm going to check on her, in case things go wrong..."

…

"Maka, you're really starting to scare me," Kid informs his girlfriend. "Just what is going on?" She won't look at him. He grabs her shoulders and makes her look at him. "Come on, Maka. Talk to me. I'm here for you, okay? You can tell me anything."

Her mouth is so dry. She wishes there was something to drink, but they are currently outside the building. After a forced swallow, Maka mumbles something inaudible.

"You have to speak up."

"I... I..."

"What is it? Come on, Maka, say it!"

"I slept with Soul!" she screams. Tears begin streaming down her face. She doesn't try to stop them. "I didn't mean to! I promise, it wasn't intentional! I just... I love you so much! Please believe that! Please forgive me!"

Kid's shock turns to silent rage. He can't look her in the eye. He knows she's sincere in her words, but... He releases his grip from her shoulders and takes two steps back.

"No! No, don't leave me, please!" Maka sobs, running towards him and burying her face in his shirt. "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me!"

He gently pushes her away. "Give me some time to think..." He begins walking home.

"Aldan!" Maka yells after him. "I really do love you! He keeps walking without replying.

Tsubaki walks towards Maka as Kid walks by. "Congratulations..." he murmurs respectively as he hurries on by.

Maka stares at him motionless until he is gone. She falls to her knees, not really caring that her bridesmaid dress is getting dirty. He hadn't mentioned coming back. She may never see him again. Covering her face with her hands, Maka sobs loudly.

Tsubaki squats next to her friend, trying to keep her dress clean. "Oh, Maka..." she whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry things turned out this way..." She's not sure what to do. She also feels guilty because she will be leaving for her honeymoon tomorrow and can't be there for her friend when she needs her most.

"I mess everything up..." Maka whimpers pitifully. "I ruined everything... I-" Before she can continue, Maka empties what little she has in her stomach onto the ground and a little on Tsubaki's dress. "_See? _I'm so sorry, Tsubaki! I'm so-"

"Calm down before you get sick again," Tsubaki says in a comforting tone. "You always get worked up to the point you get sick." She brushes back Maka's hair. "Did he say anything about breaking up?" Maka shakes her head slowly. "Then there you go. There's still hope."

"Hope...?"


	11. Kindness

**Yay, another update! So, does anyone else out there wonder where this plot is going? Good, cuz me neither! I have a plan... maybe... And Kid may be semi-OOC? But considering the situation, maybe not so OOC? Heck if I know... And did anyone else notice the almost sudden change in Soul's character from jackass to somewhat sensitive? Goodness... I randomly found a piece of fanart I'd done a while back... of a scene from my own fanfic! I am my own biggest fan...T^T I was thinking, "Gosh, I've seen lots of people make fanart for fanfics. Maybe someday someone will draw something for me!" So it is now my dream to get lovely fanart from fans! Wow, I just realized how demanding I am... There's no need to indulge me in my want for fanart, but if you're interested, my email is on my profile! Thanks so much for reading this story, chapter, and super-long author note! On to the story! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, Maka! It's Tsubaki! I'm just calling to check up on you, make sure you're okay. I was worried about you when you didn't answer the phone, but maybe you're out and about. Don't hesitate to give me a call back, kay? See you in a few days! Buh-bye!"<em>

The answering machine goes quiet. Maka continues to stare at the ceiling. The one thing she'd managed to do right the night before was get Tsubaki down the aisle. But her friend hadn't really needed her help. She throws an arm over her eyes. "I threw up on her dress..." she groans.

She is staying in Tsubaki's old home and feels extremely guilty that Tsubaki has been taking so much care of her while Maka can do nothing for her in exchange.

And then there's Kid and Soul. Maka wonders how they're doing...

…

_"Yo, Soul, I know things are weird with you and Maka now, but Tsubaki's bugging out because Maka hasn't been answering her calls. Do me a favor and check up on her. Make sure she's eating, bathing, you know. Thanks! Black Star out!"_

Soul rubs his eyes. He'd turned down three girls last night for Maka. Why should he check on her. He's done enough, right? No, he's not that much of an ass. Of course he'll check on her. That is, if she let's him in the house...

…

_"Aldan... it's Maka... I just wanted to check up on you... I'm sorry, this was a bad idea."_ His voice mail goes silent.

Kid had asked for time to think, but Maka insists on calling him anyway. To say he never wants to see her again would be a lie. But he'd trusted her. He doesn't know if it'd be wise to trust her again, or even if he is able to.

"Some fresh air... That'll do me some good..." he thinks out loud. Perhaps it will take his mind off of Maka...

The clean summer air is warm and welcoming as Kid steps outside his home. As the slight breeze tussles the white stripes in his hair (he'd actually grown to like them), he is reminded of when he first met Maka and had to explain his hair. He shakes his head at the memory. He'd come outside to forget about her for a little while.

It is then he nearly collides with someone familiar. "Woah, sorry didn't see you there-" Red eyes widen behind a curtain of white bangs. "Kid? Hey, sorry about that."

"Apology not accepted." Kid is suddenly furious. Not about nearly being knocked to the ground, but about Soul. He caused all this right? He took Maka from him.

"Hey, chill out. It was just an accident."

"Was it an accident when you fucked my girlfriend?"

"She chose you, didn't she?" Soul asks, picking up the volume. "If she'd really wanted to hurt you, she'd have tossed you aside and choose me. But she ran back to you!"

"So what was your role in all this? Was it your idea?"

"Yeah, it was my idea to sleep with Maka. So if you wanna blame somebody, blame me! Don't just... ruin her life like I did..."

"Believe me, I wanna blame you for all this, but it takes two to tango. So you just convinced her to do something deep down I suspected would happen all along."

"You make it sound like she'd screw anyone with a bit of coaxing."

"Maybe! I apparently don't know my own girlfriend!"

"You calling her a slut then?"

"Yeah, maybe, since she fucked you!"

Soul can't take anymore and punches Kid in the face. Hearing a satisfying crunch, Soul yells, "She loves you, and you say things like that about her?"

"What do you care?" Kid yells back, holding his now broken nose. "You don't know anything about actual relationships! You don't know anything besides sex! Nothing about love and commitment and trust! She was just another piece of ass to you!" He returns a punch, connecting with Soul's jaw.

Soul spits out a bit of blood. "You don't know shit about me! Believe it or not, I do love her!" The two continue to exchange blows as a small crowd circles around them. They all whisper about whether or not to step in and break up the fight.

Meanwhile, Liz and Patty Thompson are shopping, spending the money Tsubaki had given them.

"Sure was nice of Tsubaki to pay us even though we failed our mission!" Patty says, smiling bright.

"Nice of her to even offer to pay us in the first place," Liz replies. "Doesn't she know we owe her a favor?"

Suddenly, Patty notices the small crowd. "Hey, Sis, what's going on over there?" The two get up close to find the fight.

Liz passes all the bags she has to Patty. "Hang onto these. I'll be right back." She fights through the crowd and finally gets to Soul before he can land another punch. "What is going on here?" she yells. "Why are you guys fighting?"

"Mind your own business, bitch!" Soul yells back at Liz.

She kicks him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. "Take a seat and shut up," she growls. "Now tell me why the hell you were fighting!"

"Isn't that a bit contradictory?" Kid observes. Liz shoots a glare at him. He cringes. "It was about... some harsh things I said..."

"About Soul?"

"About Maka..."

"You know she's beating herself up about it, right?" Liz informs him. "I get you may not want her back, but don't bad-mouth her. She really didn't mean to cheat, and she's sorry."

"See why I punched him?" Soul says, sitting up.

"Not a reason to pick a fight in the middle of the street," Liz growls again. "Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before the fight."

"I was on my way to visit Maka. Black Star asked me to check on her." Soul smirks at Kid.

Kid tries to get up to hit Soul again, but he falls to the ground in pain. He curses under his breath as a frail girl runs up beside him.

Liz grabs Soul by the back of his collar and drags him away from Kid. "Picking fights instead of doing what was asked of you... idiot..." she grumbles.

"Are... are you okay?" the frail girl asks Kid once Liz and Soul are out of sight.

"I'll be fine... Sorry to worry you..." Again, he tries to stand, but immediately falls again. She puts one of his arms over her shoulder and struggles to help him stand up, but she somehow manages. "You don't have to do that," he says.

"You need help, and I can help," she replies. "I'm Crona... in case you were wondering..."

"I'm Aldan. But everyone calls me Kid."


	12. Humility

**OMGoodness, an update on this story! This chapter was in my writing notebook for a few months, but the notebook had gone missing for a while. Oops~! I am totally stuck on ideas for the next chapter, so don't be surprised if this doesn't get updated for a while... Any suggestions are always welcome! The next chapter is supposed to be titled "Charity" if that helps at all. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Liz and Soul stand outside Tsubaki's old house in awkward silence. Neither reaches for the doorbell. "Screw her and I'll cut off your favorite appendage," Liz states bluntly. Soul casts her a terrified and shocked look. "She's hurting right now because of you. Don't make it worse."<p>

"You hardly know her. Why do you care so much?"

"Any friend of Tsubaki's is a friend of mine," she answers. "And... I know first-hand how she feels..." Before Soul can ask about it, Liz begins walking away. "Do what Black Star asked of you and nothing more." She then hurries back to Patty.

Soul sighs. He hopes Maka will let him in the house. He rings the doorbell and waits. And waits. And waits... He rings it again. Still no one answers. Trying the doorknob, he discovers that the door is unlocked. He nervously peers inside. It's extremely quiet, and it makes him uncomfortable. He enters the house and closes the door behind him.

He's somewhat familiar with the house after moving Maka's things there, so he finds her room easily. She lays motionless on the bed. Soul fears the worst. Panic strikes him, and he runs to her, grabs her shoulders, and shakes her, yelling "Maka! Maka, wake up! Please be alright! Please-!"

Maka's eyes shoot open and glare at him. "I was fine until you shook me!" she yells at him. "Get your hands off of me!" She shakes her head to clear away the drowziness from her nap then looks at him again. It is then that she notices bruises on his face and the cut on his lip. "What happened to you?" she nearly shrieks.

"Oh, uh... a fight..." he admits. He doesn't really want to tell her about it, but he's certain that she'll insist on him explaining.

"How in the world did you end up in a fight?"

"Well... I ran into Kid, and..." he trails off. She stares wide-eyed at him. "No! Not your fault! Not your fault at all! I got mad at what he'd said, and-"

"What did he say to you?" He remains speechless. There is no way he's going to tell her what the love of her life said about her. "Soul, seriously, tell me what he said!"

Soul sighs in defeat. "He called you a slut..." he whispers.

Maka's face falls. "Oh..." she breathes. "I... I see..." It's funny how one can be completely demoralized by a four letter word. "I'm a terrible person... aren't I?" She tries to hold back tears. "I'm the worst..."

"No, you're not," he replies, moving to hug her. She pushes his arms away. "Maka, you're not the worst, believe me."

"No, I am the worst!" she shrieks at him. "I cheated on the man I love! I let you-!" She cuts herself short, unable to finish her sentence. "I did a terrible thing..."

Soul just stands there silently. He hates seeing her upset like this, especially since he is to blame for putting her in this situation. "You're still fighting," he finally speaks. "Most people would tell you to give up at this point. But you still fight to stay with him. I... admire that about you," he admits. "even though I want you fighting for me... I can't help but admire you..." He grabs her hand and gently tugs on it. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where? What?"

"To find Kid. I'm giving in, Maka. I wanna let him know that you're all his. Even if that's hard to do... I want you to be happy. Even if that means removing me from the picture..."

Maka looks up at him and smiles ever so slightly. He really does have a heart. But she loves Kid, and soul is letting her go, even helping her get back with Kid. She nods at the man and gets up, ready to follow him to where Kid is.

…

Crona had been unable to carry the peculiar young man far. She'd managed to get him to a nearby park bench, where they now sit, Crona healing Kid's wounds as best she can.

Kid winces, sucking in air as she puts ointment on an open cut. She looks at him with frightened eyes, afraid she'd really hurt him. "No, I'm fine, don't worry about it," he reassures her. "Thank you. You didn't have to help me though."

"No, I... couldn't just leave you there..." she whispers, fiddling with the black fabric of her dress. He wonders how she can stand wearing the dress in the summer heat. "Um... Why did that man punch you, Aldan?"

Everyone but Maka calls him Kid, so it is a little strange to hear Crona call him Aldan. "We... got to arguing about my..." Where did he and Maka stand now? He hadn't officially called of the relationship, but... "My friend," he concludes.

"He must have been very mean, saying bad things about your friend and punching you for defending them," Crona says, placing a hand on his arm. Suddenly embarrassed, she retracts her hand.

Kid lowers his gaze to his feet. "Yeah... very mean..."

The girl picks up on the guilty tone of his voice. "Oh... so it's the other way around..." Again, she fiddles with her dress. "Why would you... say mean things about your friend?"

"She hurt me.."

"But... if she's your friend... shouldn't you forgive her?"

Kid looks up at Crona. Should he just forgive Maka? Being angry at her wouldn't solve anything, but he's not sure if he's ready to forgive her just yet...

Meanwhile, Maka wonders what she'll say to Kid when she sees him again. She and Soul stop in the middle of the sidewalk, able to clearly see Kid and a frail-looking girl sitting close together on the bench , looking intently at each other. Maka brings her hands up to her mouth. "Aldan..." she whispers in disbelief. "He... he already..." Unable to stand there anymore, she turns on her heel and runs in the direction of home. She feels hurt and humiliated. She really should have just stayed in bed...


	13. Charity

**It's super late right now, but who needs sleep when you have the writing bug, ne? The holy virtue of Charity is loving-kindness, not necessarily the selfless giving to those in need. This was a super difficult chapter to write, but the next will be even more difficult to write! Just one chapter to go! Thanks for sticking with me so far though! Stick around for the final chapter! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>She pushes past numerous people, tears blurring her vision. She has to run as far and as fast as her feet will carry her. She had been so stupid. Why would Kid ever return to her after what she had done? How could Maka ever believe he would? He was already another's. How could she have been so stupid...?<p>

Her legs hurt and she feels her lungs burning, begging her to stop to get proper oxygen flow again. But she refuses to stop. She decides to keep running until she reaches a place no one knows Kid, no one knows Soul... no one knows Maka...

Maka runs out into the middle of a street. She only sees the car for a second...

…

Black Star smiles, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel with one hand and placing his other hand on his wife's stomach. "Can't believe you managed to keep it a secret from me," he says happily.

"I wanted to surprise you," Tsubaki replies.

"Well, I was certainly surprised."

"I'm sorry I insisted on coming home early, but I'm really worried about Maka..."

"No, it's okay. I understand." The drive back from the airport had been a long one, but it hadn't bothered Black Star. Thoughts of being a father swirl around his mind. How could anyone feel down about a long, boring car ride when they had children on their mind? He flashes Tsubaki a smile briefly before returning his eyes to the road. A small figure jumps out in front of the vehicle suddenly...

…

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Soul shouts, pulling Kid from his seat by the collar of his shirt. Crona stares at them in alarm, not really sure of what to do. "I guess Maka meant squat to you since you're already with some other chick!"

"Obviously I meant a lot to Maka since she cheated!" Kid retaliates, pulling himself out of Soul's grip. "And for your information, I'm not already with someone else! Crona was just helping me after you assaulted me the first time!"

Soul's fingers curl into fists. "Yeah, I'll believe that you're suddenly super buddy-buddy with some chick off the streets you met just a second ago, sure! You're so full of shit!" The young man pulls back his arm to throw a punch but is stopped when he spots an ambulance race by.

"Wasn't that girl running in that direction...?" Crona says.

Both Soul and Kid sprint after the ambulance immediately, neither speaking to the other, only focused on making sure Maka is okay. Crona chases after them.

…

There are a few screams around her. She can somewhat sense there are a lot of people surrounding her. What happened? Maka remembers running, running, then... nothing. Her hands touch rough pavement. She is in the middle of the road for some reason. Hadn't she crossed the street okay? She opens her eyes and lifts her hand up to shield the sunlight from her eyes. Her eyes widen as she stares at the blood on her hands. She sees paramedics around her, Black Star and Tsubaki standing behind them, Tsubaki in tears and Black Star in shock, both with a few cuts and bruises but still in one piece.

Maka coughs on the bit of blood in her mouth and screams. She frantically looks around her to figure out what happened to get her on the ground, covered in blood. A familiar car is nearby. It hit her. It is Black Star's.

"Get out of my way!" she hears a male voice call out. "Maka! Maka, I'm here!" She sees Soul throw a paramedic out of the way and kneel down by her side. "Oh God... Maka, what happened...?"

Maka opens her mouth to answer but stops as she sees Kid push his way through the crowd to kneel down on her other side. "Maka! You'll be alright, I'm here!"

Tears form in her eyes. Kid came back for her. She coughs again, and Kid takes her hand in his own. She smiles. He still cares...

"I'm not leaving your side, alright?" he promises. "I won't let go of your hand. I... I love you, Maka. So very much. I forgive you. I won't ever let you go."

Soul's hand brushes her free hand, but he refuses to hold it for fear of ruining the moment she'd wanted, where Kid forgives her. Maka turns her head to look at him, and he smiles weakly back at her. Her heart feels so torn up inside.

The paramedics finally get her inside the ambulance. Kid insists on going with, holding her hand the entire time. He kisses her forehead. "God, I missed you, Maka..." he whispers.

She begins to cry again, but remains quiet. She is still in shock and wouldn't know what to say even if she hadn't just been in an accident.

…

Soul paces back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Black Star and Tsubaki's injuries were attended to as soon as they got to the hospital to wait for Maka. "Dude, chill out. Pacing around won't give us any info sooner. Take a seat and calm down. You won't help Maka by acting like a chicken with its head cut off," Black Star says to Soul.

"It's all my fault..." Soul replies. "All of it. I made her do it, even though she said no... Then I insisted on dragging her to see Kid and just give up on me and her... I made her see Kid and that girl... I made her run away and... and..." He buries his face in his hands.

Tsubaki walks toward him and hugs him. "It's okay... It's not your fault... You couldn't have foreseen this... I'm sure Maka doesn't blame you..."

Kid walks into the waiting room then. "Maka's okay. I think they said she's awake. Black Star, Tsubaki, maybe you should go see her... Room 381" he says. Tsubaki releases Soul and takes Black Star's hand. The two make their way towards Maka's room leaving Soul and Kid alone in the waiting room.

"See her yet...?" Soul asks.

"No. I figured she would want to see her friends first," Kid replies, taking a seat. He sighs. "How did it ever get to this...?"

Soul's guard is suddenly up, ready for another fight. "Yeah, I know, my fault. You really gonna pick a fight in a hospital?"

"No, I forgive you..."

"That's just fine! Makes it easier to get you to a doctor when- Woah, wait, what?"

"You heard me... I forgive you..." Kid can't look at Soul, but he means it. It's hard to say, but he means it. "Almost losing Maka... that scared me... We're only humans... tiny, insignificant humans... We're flawed, we make mistakes... Our mistakes don't make us, the way we handle them and what we've learned from those mistakes are what make us. So I forgive you..."

"Wow... well, uh, thanks... I guess..." Soul scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"I've seen the way she looks at you..." Kid continues. "She once looked at me the same way."

"So... does that mean you take back what you said?"

"It means she loves both of us. And it's hard to accept that..."

…

Maka would much rather go to sleep, but she just can't say no to talking with Black Star and Tsubaki. A majority of the conversation consists of them apologizing repeatedly. No one is too badly hurt, the baby is fine, alls well that ends well. Finally the two leave Maka alone with her own thoughts.

Her thoughts flicker from Kid's words and him holding her hand to Soul's hand brushing her own and the smile he gave her. What should she do with all the jumbled feelings in her heart...?

She hears a knock on her door. "Come in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Which of the young men come to visit Maka? Find out in the next chapter! Leave a review to convince me to pick the final pairing since I'm still undecided. It's up to you readers, so convince me! X3<strong>


	14. Chastity 1

**What does the chapter title say? "Chastity 1"? What does that mean? Well, dear readers, that means that I couldn't decide between the two boys and have an alternate ending. *shot* However, a majority of reviewers wanted to see Soul and Maka in the end, so here is the SoMa ending. Don't worry KiMa shippers, their ending will be up after a bit. I'm going on vacation and hopefully I can get the creative juices flowing so I can finish that ending. Also... this chapter (and probably the next one) is incredibly short. But I hope everyone enjoys it and the quality of the words makes up for the lack of quantity. . Anywho, I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Her thoughts flicker from Kid's words and him holding her hand to Soul's hand brushing her own and the smile he gave her. What should she do with all the jumbled feelings in her heart...?<p>

She hears a knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door slowly creaks open. "Maka?" She recognizes the male voice. Soul appears in the doorway, concern written all over his face. He smiles once seeing Maka is all right. "Was really worried about you..."

"What are you doing here?" she asks, not really sure why she is speaking so quietly.

"I already told you, I was worried sick about you," he answers. He carefully closes the door and walks over to sit at the foot of her bed. "I... had to see you... one last time..."

She stares at him in confusion. "What do you mean...?" A lump forms in her throat, making it hard for her to speak.

"I'm leaving, Maka." He won't look her in the eye. Instead, he watches as his fingers fiddle with the blanket wrapped around her tiny feet. "I'm giving up, giving in. Didn't I already tell you that...?"

She remembers their conversation before he had dragged her off to find Kid. "So... you're really leaving...?" she somehow manages to choke out as she stares at her lap. "Don't go..."

He almost doesn't catch what she says since she's so quiet. "Why...? Haven't I caused you enough trouble...?"

"I can't explain it..." She reaches for his hand and brushes it slightly. "Just don't go..."

He retracts his hand from hers and stands to leave. "I'm sorry... I gotta go..." Soul looks at her one last time, his heart breaking at the sight of her hurt and confused face. He leaves without another word.

Maka begins to cry. She reaches a hand out to him, hoping he'll turn around and come back. "Soul..." she whispers sadly. She has to stop him. She has to bring him back. She pushes the blankets off her figure and tries to get out of bed.

Kid walks in at that time and runs to her side. "What are you doing? You were just in an accident! You can't be walking around!"

"I have to stop him! I have to tell him how I feel!" she shouts, trying to push Kid's arms off her.

"Maka, what are you talking about?" Kid yells, grabbing her arms roughly.

She stares into his eyes. "Aldan... I'm sorry... But Soul... I..."

His grip on her arms loosens as his eyes stare down at the floor. "Yeah... I know... I've seen the way you look at him..." He looks at her again and kisses her on the cheek. "I forgive you, Maka... I still love you... but..."

"I'm so sorry..." she whispers.

"It's alright... Now, come on. Go back to bed. You need your rest."

Maka fights against his grip. "I have to stop him, Aldan! He's leaving for good!" Finally she pushes past the young man and hobbles down the hall after Soul, leaving Kid standing in the room in shock.

She's in pain, but she doesn't care. It will hurt far worse if she never sees Soul again. So she continues down the hallway until she finds the white-haired man. "Soul!" she calls out, attempting to throw her arms around him. Instead, as he is in the middle of turning around to face her, she practically tackles him to the ground.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" he shouts at her. "I told you I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You idiot! I love you!" she shouts back. "How could I ever let you leave?" She doesn't care that she's lying on top of him in the middle of a hospital and that there are nurses running towards them to help her up. All that matters is that she had managed to stop him from leaving her life forever. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him.

At first he is confused, but he eventually relaxes and kisses her back. They break apart and Soul somehow manages to get out from under her. "Come on, back to bed for you," he says, picking her up in his arms.

"You better not leave!" she says with a pout, lightly punching his chest. He just smiles and carries her to her room. Kid must have left because the room is empty save for the two of them. Soul lays her in her bed and pulls the blankets up to cover her. As he pulls back, Maka grabs his shirt. "Please don't leave me..." she whispers, afraid he'll leave again.

He kisses her on the forehead and pushes her slightly to make room for him on the bed. He holds her close to his chest and breathes in her scent. "I'm not going anywhere," he assures her. They lie there until both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
